Mario & Luigi Story
by retardedcookie89
Summary: Mario and Luigi live their life thew kindergarten, grade 8, high school and adult hood.
1. Kindergarten

** Mario & Luigi's Story**

**I do not own any Nintendo characters that are in this story.**

Chapter 1: Kindergarten

Once upon a time. There were these two little boys. Their names where Mario and Luigi. Mario loved wearing red and Luigi loved wearing green. It was the first day of kindergarten and Mario and Luigi are sitting on the carpet. Their teacher, Mrs. Toadette announced that we would have a new student today.

Baby Mario: I wonder who it is. Baby Mario asked.

Baby Luigi was just drifting off into space.

Mrs. Toadette: Everyone, this is Peach. In the future, she will be the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

All: Hi Peach!

Baby Luigi noticed that Baby Mario was blushing when he saw Baby Peach.

Baby Luigi: You like her.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Yes.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Fine then I will tell her what you can't.

Baby Mario: NO! FINE I LIKE HER!

Baby Mario had shouted so loud that people outside could hear him.

Mrs. Toadette: Mario! It looks like I will be putting you in timeout for 15 minutes.

Baby Mario: I'm sorry

Baby Mario sat down in the timeout corner for his full time. When he got out he was furious with his brother.

**Morning Recess**

At recess, Baby Luigi immediately went to the swings and Baby Mario went to Baby Peach.

Baby Mario: Hi

Baby Peach: Hi

Baby Mario: How you doing?

Baby Peach: Good.

Baby Mario: Want to come over to my house tomorrow?

Baby Peach: Sure.

Baby Luigi saw what Mario was doing. Seeing that, Luigi got lonely.

**The Next Day**

Peach showed up at Mario and Luigi's house. Mario showed Peach inside.

Baby Mario: Hi Peach.

Baby Peach: Hi um….. What was your name again?

Baby Mario: Mario.

Baby Mario: Want to watch TV?

Baby Peach: Ok.

**Meanwhile, in Luigi's room**

Baby Luigi was upset on his bed. He kept saying to himself that he will never find someone for his own. After a while Luigi's mom came in to his room.

Mom: Luigi?

Baby Luigi: …

Mom: Luigi, there is no need to be jealous of your brother.

Baby Luigi: But mom. When I see Mario and Peach together, I get a feeling inside like I am missing something.

Luigi's mom had left the room to give him his space.

Baby Luigi: I wish I could have someone for my own.

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is a little short but I did not want to take forever to explain the kindergarten part of the story. So anyways, what will happen to Mario and Peach? Will Luigi ever find himself one for his own? Find out in chapter 2!**


	2. Grade 8

** Mario & Luigi's Story**

**I do not own any Nintendo characters that are in this story.**

Chapter 1: Kindergarten

Once upon a time. There were these two little boys. Their names where Mario and Luigi. Mario loved wearing red and Luigi loved wearing green. It was the first day of kindergarten and Mario and Luigi are sitting on the carpet. Their teacher, Mrs. Toadette announced that we would have a new student today.

Baby Mario: I wonder who it is. Baby Mario asked.

Baby Luigi was just drifting off into space.

Mrs. Toadette: Everyone, this is Peach. In the future, she will be the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

All: Hi Peach!

Baby Luigi noticed that Baby Mario was blushing when he saw Baby Peach.

Baby Luigi: You like her.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Yes.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Fine then I will tell her what you can't.

Baby Mario: NO! FINE I LIKE HER!

Baby Mario had shouted so loud that people outside could hear him.

Mrs. Toadette: Mario! It looks like I will be putting you in timeout for 15 minutes.

Baby Mario: I'm sorry

Baby Mario sat down in the timeout corner for his full time. When he got out he was furious with his brother.

**Morning Recess**

At recess, Baby Luigi immediately went to the swings and Baby Mario went to Baby Peach.

Baby Mario: Hi

Baby Peach: Hi

Baby Mario: How you doing?

Baby Peach: Good.

Baby Mario: Want to come over to my house tomorrow?

Baby Peach: Sure.

Baby Luigi saw what Mario was doing. Seeing that, Luigi got lonely.

**The Next Day**

Peach showed up at Mario and Luigi's house. Mario showed Peach inside.

Baby Mario: Hi Peach.

Baby Peach: Hi um….. What was your name again?

Baby Mario: Mario.

Baby Mario: Want to watch TV?

Baby Peach: Ok.

**Meanwhile, in Luigi's room**

Baby Luigi was upset on his bed. He kept saying to himself that he will never find someone for his own. After a while Luigi's mom came in to his room.

Mom: Luigi?

Baby Luigi: …

Mom: Luigi, there is no need to be jealous of your brother.

Baby Luigi: But mom. When I see Mario and Peach together, I get a feeling inside like I am missing something.

Luigi's mom had left the room to give him his space.

Baby Luigi: I wish I could have someone for my own.

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is a little short but I did not want to take forever to explain the kindergarten part of the story. So anyways, what will happen to Mario and Peach? Will Luigi ever find himself one for his own? Find out in chapter 2!**


	3. Adult hood

** Mario & Luigi's Story**

**I do not own any Nintendo characters that are in this story.**

Chapter 1: Kindergarten

Once upon a time. There were these two little boys. Their names where Mario and Luigi. Mario loved wearing red and Luigi loved wearing green. It was the first day of kindergarten and Mario and Luigi are sitting on the carpet. Their teacher, Mrs. Toadette announced that we would have a new student today.

Baby Mario: I wonder who it is. Baby Mario asked.

Baby Luigi was just drifting off into space.

Mrs. Toadette: Everyone, this is Peach. In the future, she will be the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

All: Hi Peach!

Baby Luigi noticed that Baby Mario was blushing when he saw Baby Peach.

Baby Luigi: You like her.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Yes.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Fine then I will tell her what you can't.

Baby Mario: NO! FINE I LIKE HER!

Baby Mario had shouted so loud that people outside could hear him.

Mrs. Toadette: Mario! It looks like I will be putting you in timeout for 15 minutes.

Baby Mario: I'm sorry

Baby Mario sat down in the timeout corner for his full time. When he got out he was furious with his brother.

**Morning Recess**

At recess, Baby Luigi immediately went to the swings and Baby Mario went to Baby Peach.

Baby Mario: Hi

Baby Peach: Hi

Baby Mario: How you doing?

Baby Peach: Good.

Baby Mario: Want to come over to my house tomorrow?

Baby Peach: Sure.

Baby Luigi saw what Mario was doing. Seeing that, Luigi got lonely.

**The Next Day**

Peach showed up at Mario and Luigi's house. Mario showed Peach inside.

Baby Mario: Hi Peach.

Baby Peach: Hi um….. What was your name again?

Baby Mario: Mario.

Baby Mario: Want to watch TV?

Baby Peach: Ok.

**Meanwhile, in Luigi's room**

Baby Luigi was upset on his bed. He kept saying to himself that he will never find someone for his own. After a while Luigi's mom came in to his room.

Mom: Luigi?

Baby Luigi: …

Mom: Luigi, there is no need to be jealous of your brother.

Baby Luigi: But mom. When I see Mario and Peach together, I get a feeling inside like I am missing something.

Luigi's mom had left the room to give him his space.

Baby Luigi: I wish I could have someone for my own.

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is a little short but I did not want to take forever to explain the kindergarten part of the story. So anyways, what will happen to Mario and Peach? Will Luigi ever find himself one for his own? Find out in chapter 2!**


	4. Marriage: Mario

** Mario & Luigi's Story**

**I do not own any Nintendo characters that are in this story.**

Chapter 1: Kindergarten

Once upon a time. There were these two little boys. Their names where Mario and Luigi. Mario loved wearing red and Luigi loved wearing green. It was the first day of kindergarten and Mario and Luigi are sitting on the carpet. Their teacher, Mrs. Toadette announced that we would have a new student today.

Baby Mario: I wonder who it is. Baby Mario asked.

Baby Luigi was just drifting off into space.

Mrs. Toadette: Everyone, this is Peach. In the future, she will be the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

All: Hi Peach!

Baby Luigi noticed that Baby Mario was blushing when he saw Baby Peach.

Baby Luigi: You like her.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Yes.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Fine then I will tell her what you can't.

Baby Mario: NO! FINE I LIKE HER!

Baby Mario had shouted so loud that people outside could hear him.

Mrs. Toadette: Mario! It looks like I will be putting you in timeout for 15 minutes.

Baby Mario: I'm sorry

Baby Mario sat down in the timeout corner for his full time. When he got out he was furious with his brother.

**Morning Recess**

At recess, Baby Luigi immediately went to the swings and Baby Mario went to Baby Peach.

Baby Mario: Hi

Baby Peach: Hi

Baby Mario: How you doing?

Baby Peach: Good.

Baby Mario: Want to come over to my house tomorrow?

Baby Peach: Sure.

Baby Luigi saw what Mario was doing. Seeing that, Luigi got lonely.

**The Next Day**

Peach showed up at Mario and Luigi's house. Mario showed Peach inside.

Baby Mario: Hi Peach.

Baby Peach: Hi um….. What was your name again?

Baby Mario: Mario.

Baby Mario: Want to watch TV?

Baby Peach: Ok.

**Meanwhile, in Luigi's room**

Baby Luigi was upset on his bed. He kept saying to himself that he will never find someone for his own. After a while Luigi's mom came in to his room.

Mom: Luigi?

Baby Luigi: …

Mom: Luigi, there is no need to be jealous of your brother.

Baby Luigi: But mom. When I see Mario and Peach together, I get a feeling inside like I am missing something.

Luigi's mom had left the room to give him his space.

Baby Luigi: I wish I could have someone for my own.

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is a little short but I did not want to take forever to explain the kindergarten part of the story. So anyways, what will happen to Mario and Peach? Will Luigi ever find himself one for his own? Find out in chapter 2!**


	5. Marriage: Luigi

** Mario & Luigi's Story**

**I do not own any Nintendo characters that are in this story.**

Chapter 1: Kindergarten

Once upon a time. There were these two little boys. Their names where Mario and Luigi. Mario loved wearing red and Luigi loved wearing green. It was the first day of kindergarten and Mario and Luigi are sitting on the carpet. Their teacher, Mrs. Toadette announced that we would have a new student today.

Baby Mario: I wonder who it is. Baby Mario asked.

Baby Luigi was just drifting off into space.

Mrs. Toadette: Everyone, this is Peach. In the future, she will be the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

All: Hi Peach!

Baby Luigi noticed that Baby Mario was blushing when he saw Baby Peach.

Baby Luigi: You like her.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Yes.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Fine then I will tell her what you can't.

Baby Mario: NO! FINE I LIKE HER!

Baby Mario had shouted so loud that people outside could hear him.

Mrs. Toadette: Mario! It looks like I will be putting you in timeout for 15 minutes.

Baby Mario: I'm sorry

Baby Mario sat down in the timeout corner for his full time. When he got out he was furious with his brother.

**Morning Recess**

At recess, Baby Luigi immediately went to the swings and Baby Mario went to Baby Peach.

Baby Mario: Hi

Baby Peach: Hi

Baby Mario: How you doing?

Baby Peach: Good.

Baby Mario: Want to come over to my house tomorrow?

Baby Peach: Sure.

Baby Luigi saw what Mario was doing. Seeing that, Luigi got lonely.

**The Next Day**

Peach showed up at Mario and Luigi's house. Mario showed Peach inside.

Baby Mario: Hi Peach.

Baby Peach: Hi um….. What was your name again?

Baby Mario: Mario.

Baby Mario: Want to watch TV?

Baby Peach: Ok.

**Meanwhile, in Luigi's room**

Baby Luigi was upset on his bed. He kept saying to himself that he will never find someone for his own. After a while Luigi's mom came in to his room.

Mom: Luigi?

Baby Luigi: …

Mom: Luigi, there is no need to be jealous of your brother.

Baby Luigi: But mom. When I see Mario and Peach together, I get a feeling inside like I am missing something.

Luigi's mom had left the room to give him his space.

Baby Luigi: I wish I could have someone for my own.

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is a little short but I did not want to take forever to explain the kindergarten part of the story. So anyways, what will happen to Mario and Peach? Will Luigi ever find himself one for his own? Find out in chapter 2!**


	6. Mario and the twins part 1

** Mario & Luigi's Story**

**I do not own any Nintendo characters that are in this story.**

Chapter 1: Kindergarten

Once upon a time. There were these two little boys. Their names where Mario and Luigi. Mario loved wearing red and Luigi loved wearing green. It was the first day of kindergarten and Mario and Luigi are sitting on the carpet. Their teacher, Mrs. Toadette announced that we would have a new student today.

Baby Mario: I wonder who it is. Baby Mario asked.

Baby Luigi was just drifting off into space.

Mrs. Toadette: Everyone, this is Peach. In the future, she will be the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

All: Hi Peach!

Baby Luigi noticed that Baby Mario was blushing when he saw Baby Peach.

Baby Luigi: You like her.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Yes.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Fine then I will tell her what you can't.

Baby Mario: NO! FINE I LIKE HER!

Baby Mario had shouted so loud that people outside could hear him.

Mrs. Toadette: Mario! It looks like I will be putting you in timeout for 15 minutes.

Baby Mario: I'm sorry

Baby Mario sat down in the timeout corner for his full time. When he got out he was furious with his brother.

**Morning Recess**

At recess, Baby Luigi immediately went to the swings and Baby Mario went to Baby Peach.

Baby Mario: Hi

Baby Peach: Hi

Baby Mario: How you doing?

Baby Peach: Good.

Baby Mario: Want to come over to my house tomorrow?

Baby Peach: Sure.

Baby Luigi saw what Mario was doing. Seeing that, Luigi got lonely.

**The Next Day**

Peach showed up at Mario and Luigi's house. Mario showed Peach inside.

Baby Mario: Hi Peach.

Baby Peach: Hi um….. What was your name again?

Baby Mario: Mario.

Baby Mario: Want to watch TV?

Baby Peach: Ok.

**Meanwhile, in Luigi's room**

Baby Luigi was upset on his bed. He kept saying to himself that he will never find someone for his own. After a while Luigi's mom came in to his room.

Mom: Luigi?

Baby Luigi: …

Mom: Luigi, there is no need to be jealous of your brother.

Baby Luigi: But mom. When I see Mario and Peach together, I get a feeling inside like I am missing something.

Luigi's mom had left the room to give him his space.

Baby Luigi: I wish I could have someone for my own.

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is a little short but I did not want to take forever to explain the kindergarten part of the story. So anyways, what will happen to Mario and Peach? Will Luigi ever find himself one for his own? Find out in chapter 2!**


	7. Mario and the twins part 2

** Mario & Luigi's Story**

**I do not own any Nintendo characters that are in this story.**

Chapter 1: Kindergarten

Once upon a time. There were these two little boys. Their names where Mario and Luigi. Mario loved wearing red and Luigi loved wearing green. It was the first day of kindergarten and Mario and Luigi are sitting on the carpet. Their teacher, Mrs. Toadette announced that we would have a new student today.

Baby Mario: I wonder who it is. Baby Mario asked.

Baby Luigi was just drifting off into space.

Mrs. Toadette: Everyone, this is Peach. In the future, she will be the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

All: Hi Peach!

Baby Luigi noticed that Baby Mario was blushing when he saw Baby Peach.

Baby Luigi: You like her.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Yes.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Fine then I will tell her what you can't.

Baby Mario: NO! FINE I LIKE HER!

Baby Mario had shouted so loud that people outside could hear him.

Mrs. Toadette: Mario! It looks like I will be putting you in timeout for 15 minutes.

Baby Mario: I'm sorry

Baby Mario sat down in the timeout corner for his full time. When he got out he was furious with his brother.

**Morning Recess**

At recess, Baby Luigi immediately went to the swings and Baby Mario went to Baby Peach.

Baby Mario: Hi

Baby Peach: Hi

Baby Mario: How you doing?

Baby Peach: Good.

Baby Mario: Want to come over to my house tomorrow?

Baby Peach: Sure.

Baby Luigi saw what Mario was doing. Seeing that, Luigi got lonely.

**The Next Day**

Peach showed up at Mario and Luigi's house. Mario showed Peach inside.

Baby Mario: Hi Peach.

Baby Peach: Hi um….. What was your name again?

Baby Mario: Mario.

Baby Mario: Want to watch TV?

Baby Peach: Ok.

**Meanwhile, in Luigi's room**

Baby Luigi was upset on his bed. He kept saying to himself that he will never find someone for his own. After a while Luigi's mom came in to his room.

Mom: Luigi?

Baby Luigi: …

Mom: Luigi, there is no need to be jealous of your brother.

Baby Luigi: But mom. When I see Mario and Peach together, I get a feeling inside like I am missing something.

Luigi's mom had left the room to give him his space.

Baby Luigi: I wish I could have someone for my own.

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is a little short but I did not want to take forever to explain the kindergarten part of the story. So anyways, what will happen to Mario and Peach? Will Luigi ever find himself one for his own? Find out in chapter 2!**


	8. Luigi and the sweet girl part 1

** Mario & Luigi's Story**

**I do not own any Nintendo characters that are in this story.**

Chapter 1: Kindergarten

Once upon a time. There were these two little boys. Their names where Mario and Luigi. Mario loved wearing red and Luigi loved wearing green. It was the first day of kindergarten and Mario and Luigi are sitting on the carpet. Their teacher, Mrs. Toadette announced that we would have a new student today.

Baby Mario: I wonder who it is. Baby Mario asked.

Baby Luigi was just drifting off into space.

Mrs. Toadette: Everyone, this is Peach. In the future, she will be the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

All: Hi Peach!

Baby Luigi noticed that Baby Mario was blushing when he saw Baby Peach.

Baby Luigi: You like her.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Yes.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Fine then I will tell her what you can't.

Baby Mario: NO! FINE I LIKE HER!

Baby Mario had shouted so loud that people outside could hear him.

Mrs. Toadette: Mario! It looks like I will be putting you in timeout for 15 minutes.

Baby Mario: I'm sorry

Baby Mario sat down in the timeout corner for his full time. When he got out he was furious with his brother.

**Morning Recess**

At recess, Baby Luigi immediately went to the swings and Baby Mario went to Baby Peach.

Baby Mario: Hi

Baby Peach: Hi

Baby Mario: How you doing?

Baby Peach: Good.

Baby Mario: Want to come over to my house tomorrow?

Baby Peach: Sure.

Baby Luigi saw what Mario was doing. Seeing that, Luigi got lonely.

**The Next Day**

Peach showed up at Mario and Luigi's house. Mario showed Peach inside.

Baby Mario: Hi Peach.

Baby Peach: Hi um….. What was your name again?

Baby Mario: Mario.

Baby Mario: Want to watch TV?

Baby Peach: Ok.

**Meanwhile, in Luigi's room**

Baby Luigi was upset on his bed. He kept saying to himself that he will never find someone for his own. After a while Luigi's mom came in to his room.

Mom: Luigi?

Baby Luigi: …

Mom: Luigi, there is no need to be jealous of your brother.

Baby Luigi: But mom. When I see Mario and Peach together, I get a feeling inside like I am missing something.

Luigi's mom had left the room to give him his space.

Baby Luigi: I wish I could have someone for my own.

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is a little short but I did not want to take forever to explain the kindergarten part of the story. So anyways, what will happen to Mario and Peach? Will Luigi ever find himself one for his own? Find out in chapter 2!**


	9. Luigi and the sweet girl part 2

** Mario & Luigi's Story**

**I do not own any Nintendo characters that are in this story.**

Chapter 1: Kindergarten

Once upon a time. There were these two little boys. Their names where Mario and Luigi. Mario loved wearing red and Luigi loved wearing green. It was the first day of kindergarten and Mario and Luigi are sitting on the carpet. Their teacher, Mrs. Toadette announced that we would have a new student today.

Baby Mario: I wonder who it is. Baby Mario asked.

Baby Luigi was just drifting off into space.

Mrs. Toadette: Everyone, this is Peach. In the future, she will be the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

All: Hi Peach!

Baby Luigi noticed that Baby Mario was blushing when he saw Baby Peach.

Baby Luigi: You like her.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Yes.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Fine then I will tell her what you can't.

Baby Mario: NO! FINE I LIKE HER!

Baby Mario had shouted so loud that people outside could hear him.

Mrs. Toadette: Mario! It looks like I will be putting you in timeout for 15 minutes.

Baby Mario: I'm sorry

Baby Mario sat down in the timeout corner for his full time. When he got out he was furious with his brother.

**Morning Recess**

At recess, Baby Luigi immediately went to the swings and Baby Mario went to Baby Peach.

Baby Mario: Hi

Baby Peach: Hi

Baby Mario: How you doing?

Baby Peach: Good.

Baby Mario: Want to come over to my house tomorrow?

Baby Peach: Sure.

Baby Luigi saw what Mario was doing. Seeing that, Luigi got lonely.

**The Next Day**

Peach showed up at Mario and Luigi's house. Mario showed Peach inside.

Baby Mario: Hi Peach.

Baby Peach: Hi um….. What was your name again?

Baby Mario: Mario.

Baby Mario: Want to watch TV?

Baby Peach: Ok.

**Meanwhile, in Luigi's room**

Baby Luigi was upset on his bed. He kept saying to himself that he will never find someone for his own. After a while Luigi's mom came in to his room.

Mom: Luigi?

Baby Luigi: …

Mom: Luigi, there is no need to be jealous of your brother.

Baby Luigi: But mom. When I see Mario and Peach together, I get a feeling inside like I am missing something.

Luigi's mom had left the room to give him his space.

Baby Luigi: I wish I could have someone for my own.

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is a little short but I did not want to take forever to explain the kindergarten part of the story. So anyways, what will happen to Mario and Peach? Will Luigi ever find himself one for his own? Find out in chapter 2!**


	10. Epiloge

** Mario & Luigi's Story**

**I do not own any Nintendo characters that are in this story.**

Chapter 1: Kindergarten

Once upon a time. There were these two little boys. Their names where Mario and Luigi. Mario loved wearing red and Luigi loved wearing green. It was the first day of kindergarten and Mario and Luigi are sitting on the carpet. Their teacher, Mrs. Toadette announced that we would have a new student today.

Baby Mario: I wonder who it is. Baby Mario asked.

Baby Luigi was just drifting off into space.

Mrs. Toadette: Everyone, this is Peach. In the future, she will be the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

All: Hi Peach!

Baby Luigi noticed that Baby Mario was blushing when he saw Baby Peach.

Baby Luigi: You like her.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Yes.

Baby Mario: No I don't!

Baby Luigi: Fine then I will tell her what you can't.

Baby Mario: NO! FINE I LIKE HER!

Baby Mario had shouted so loud that people outside could hear him.

Mrs. Toadette: Mario! It looks like I will be putting you in timeout for 15 minutes.

Baby Mario: I'm sorry

Baby Mario sat down in the timeout corner for his full time. When he got out he was furious with his brother.

**Morning Recess**

At recess, Baby Luigi immediately went to the swings and Baby Mario went to Baby Peach.

Baby Mario: Hi

Baby Peach: Hi

Baby Mario: How you doing?

Baby Peach: Good.

Baby Mario: Want to come over to my house tomorrow?

Baby Peach: Sure.

Baby Luigi saw what Mario was doing. Seeing that, Luigi got lonely.

**The Next Day**

Peach showed up at Mario and Luigi's house. Mario showed Peach inside.

Baby Mario: Hi Peach.

Baby Peach: Hi um….. What was your name again?

Baby Mario: Mario.

Baby Mario: Want to watch TV?

Baby Peach: Ok.

**Meanwhile, in Luigi's room**

Baby Luigi was upset on his bed. He kept saying to himself that he will never find someone for his own. After a while Luigi's mom came in to his room.

Mom: Luigi?

Baby Luigi: …

Mom: Luigi, there is no need to be jealous of your brother.

Baby Luigi: But mom. When I see Mario and Peach together, I get a feeling inside like I am missing something.

Luigi's mom had left the room to give him his space.

Baby Luigi: I wish I could have someone for my own.

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is a little short but I did not want to take forever to explain the kindergarten part of the story. So anyways, what will happen to Mario and Peach? Will Luigi ever find himself one for his own? Find out in chapter 2!**


End file.
